


canis

by verbatiim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Swordsman Genji, Van Helsing McCree, Witch Mercy, halloween event time bitches, i guess, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbatiim/pseuds/verbatiim
Summary: The wolf lumbers to the swordsman's left, big and dark and silent. He is volatile, and unpredictable, and Genji appreciates this fact.





	canis

When the sun goes away, the forest is alive with all matter of creatures, beasts, energy. Genji has never heard it still. Until now.   
  


Tonight, a certain hush falls as he walks through. It undoubtedly has something to do with his very own beast, though he won't give the wolf as much credit. Not directly.   
  


He lumbers to the swordsman's left, big and dark and silent. Puffing out harsh breaths as he strides. The absence of his fourth leg does nothing to soften the appearance of the great steely thing, if anything it makes his gait all the more monstrous.   
  


A gloved hand hovers over the beast's back all the while. He is volatile, and unpredictable, and Genji appreciates this fact. Knows that it will make all the difference, some day.   
  


That day is not today. The wolf grumbles the moment that they are no longer alone on their journey, but makes no other complaint. There is no need to stop and gaze. The company is the only kind that there ever was, lately; non-threatening but uninvited.   
  


"Hanzo," quietly, neither greeting nor dismissal. Simply an acknowledgement. There's a shuddering of leaves as the air turns sulphuric, and the demon seems to apparate from nothing, keeping pace to Genji's right.   
  


He gazes at their new companion with distaste. The feeling seems to be mutual.   
  


"You've been dead all this time and still have yet to find your manners."   
  


They both look to Genji, as if they're not sure who he was speaking to. His hand buries itself into the wolf's thick coat, fingers curling and taking hold. It is enough reassurance. Hanzo huffs.   
  


"You had to bring the dog with you? Or are you merely trying to wake the entire wood?"   
  


"I'm taking precaution." It isn't a lie. Not entirely, anyway, not this time. "The witch is back."   
  


"So I've seen."   
  


"So you know what she wants, then." They stare at each other, long enough that Hanzo slows to a halt in the middle of the beaten path. "Safety is a virtue."   
  


It feels like it has been years since he's heard it, but his brother actually laughs. "That thing strapped to your back seems  _ safe  _ enough, boy."   
  


Genji shrugs the strap of his sheath up higher onto his shoulder, petulant and thoughtful. Another few paces and Hanzo is gone just as soon as he'd arrived. It puts the wolf at ease for a long while, until the forest spits them back out into dark plains and they reach a lonesome cabin. He doesn't dare call it quaint. She would kill him for it.   
  


He does appreciate the little place, though. Warm and homey in such a horror-struck valley, and she's always there, tending to the sick and hungry. Worrying for her stupid charges that wander off for days on end with nothing but a sword and a wolf.   
  


The door opens before they even make it to the stone walkway.   
  


"I almost thought she'd made a meal of you two. Though, I'm not sure Jesse is quite her taste." Ana stands aside and gestures widely, impatient to get them in and turn out all the damn lights. They draw too much attention. Too many unwanted visitors.   
  


Genji goes eagerly, shirking his hat and ripping the mask from his face to take in oxygen more directly. It is Jesse that lingers. He takes his time in coming back to himself, pacing so much that he begins to tear up circles in the yard with big claws. It's a horrific transformation, one that Genji can hardly stop himself from watching each time it happens.   
  


Bones crack as he folds in on himself and even when he's back to being human-shaped he shakes like a dog, disturbed and rumpled and tired. His hair falls past his shoulders like thick curtains. Eventually he comes inside, too, guided to his cast-aside arm and eventually a hot meal.   
  


It takes too much out of him to change at will. Originally it was what prevented them from wandering while Jesse was in that form, but recently, they hadn't had much of a choice. He is too prideful. And now, he is too exhausted to speak.   
  


Hours will go by, as they do every night, before he is contented enough to sleep. He will rise, and press careful lips to the crown of Genji's head, and excuse himself to rest in front of the fire.   
  


And Genji will always, always follow.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa?
> 
> hi. this is the beginning/establishment of a bunch of shit that i wanna write about these two (several ppl? idk) and i have nothing else to say about it. big puppy mccree time


End file.
